


Halo

by Squire7



Series: I had a dream [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, One Shot, Other, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squire7/pseuds/Squire7
Summary: Howard Stark Jr Jr (Call him JJ, please not Howard, never Howard (only Hayley in his head)) is the twin brother of Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark.As of 30th May, 2021, he is dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if it's Jr or Jr Jr, but going to go with JJ because it fits better and also because I already have it in the other fic.  
> Fic inspired by:  
> Turn the lights down low by MAX  
> Lovely by Billie Ellish and Khalid  
> Halo by Beyoncé  
> The doctor said by Chloe Adams
> 
> Howard Jr is their dad BTW
> 
> Don't read if you know me or are just reading to give me shit- don't bother.  
> Positive comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> I recommend you read the first fic before you read this one.

Howard Stark Jr. Jr. (Call him JJ, please not Howard, never Howard (only Hayley in his head)) doesn’t cry.

He didn’t cry when his dad took him out of school for telling his teacher that his dad hit him.

He doesn’t cry when he gets beat up almost every night.

He doesn’t cry when Tony cries anymore, because they’ll only get beat up for it.

He does not cry when his dad hits him for coming out as Transgender. 

 

In short, he knows how to fake a smile.

 

He’s stopped feeling most of it.

 

Howard Jr’s fists connect with his ribs again and again. Bile fills his mouth and blood runs down his back.

Hayley’s just glad that Tony doesn’t have to see this.

Once he’s done, Howard Jr shouts. “GET OUT! GET OUT!” He points a shaking finger at the front door.

 

Howard limps outside the front gates and they clang shut behind him with a shaking finality.

* * *

 

 

His steps echo in the emptiness of the old abandoned warehouse, and the gun digs into his injured side.

* * *

 

 

Tears stream silently down his face.

 

The gun goes off with a resounding bang.

 

Hayley Maria Stark is gone.

 

Howard Stark Jr. Jr. (Call him JJ, please not Howard, never Howard (only Hayley in his head)) doesn’t cry.

He didn’t cry when his dad took him out of school for telling his teacher that his dad hit him.

He didn’t cry when he got beat up almost every night. He didn’t cry when Tony cries anymore, because they’ll only get beat up for it.

He didn’t cry when his dad hit him for coming out as Transgender.

He will cry the day he dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Tony,

A suicidal person is a person for whom death is the only option.

It is not selfish.

The person has considered the fates of those around them at least a hundred times.

It has gotten to the point where they can take the pain no more.

People are not Perfect.

_I_ am not perfect.

I never can be.

I can never be the brother you want.

I can never be the brother you need.

 

So I have decided to end it.

 

I love you so much.

 

_Hayley Maria Stark_

30th May 2021


End file.
